The Huntress
by Rainfall 4.0
Summary: The Hunters have returned to Camp Half-Blood and there is a new girl at camp. When she gets an unexpected quest to find something for the upcoming battle fate tempts her to choose which side she really belongs on. The God or The Titans.
1. Chapter 1

.Chapter one.

:.Smooth Sailing From Here To There.:

The wind rushed through the dark stars. The huntress shines with all her glory in the dark shaded sky. A girl around my age was standing about twenty feet away. She glared at me harshly but there was still warmness to it. I called to her.

"Hello?"

I got no answer from the girl. She turned and started to run. I followed right away hoping that I would not loose her. It seemed that we ran for miles till I noticed girls older then me and few younger gathering around me running also to follow the girl. Suddenly the earth began to shake. A huge crack in the earth began to form. One by one the girls disappeared until the girl that I was following was the only one left. She nodded and threw something before she disappeared. It was a pendant on a silver chain that had round circles of white gold on it. There was something edged onto the pendant in small almost UN ledge able letters.

The earth began to fall apart from under my feet and I hear a boys voice.

"I will find you."

I woke with a sudden rush of adrenalin and I felt something wet in my hand. I noticed that I had badly stabbed myself with the pendant that young girl from my dreams had given me. I jumped out of bed to the sink and ran it under warm water. The pain felt good for some reason. For the rest of the day I stared at the pendant. It looked like a crescent moon glinting in the night. Squinting my eyes so I could see the small letters. There weren't English because I'm dyslexic and it wasn't so easy for me to read. It was Greek that I knew. I could only read the first word. Μαύρο which translates to Dark in English I didn't know what the other word meant. I muttered the word dark and the pendant formed into a beautiful bronze sword with a large moon stone gem near the handle and right before the razor sharp pointed end.

I gasped and dropped the sword. And right before my eyes the sword was glowing with silver light and rising back to my hand level. It gave off an intense shock of light. I shut my eyes as fast as I could so I wouldn't get blinded. The next thing I knew I was laying I my bed and the crescent pendant laid coolly on my chest. I rubbed my eyes and took the silver circlet that I always wore in my hair, given to me by the same girl last month. I braided the side parts of my hair and weaved the circlet through it. After I brushed out the rest of my brown hair that looked almost red in the light in my bathroom I walked out and looked through my closet.

I jumped when I hear the loud thump and yelling from down stairs. The air felt stagnant and there was a great pressure of power through out the house. I could head a boy's voice about my age shouting to another girl whose name must be AnaBeth. Before I knew it I hear thumping up the stair and a girl (Ana Beth) was panting at my door way. Thank god I didn't change yet. She stood there standing till the boy yelled again.

"ANABETH! Get the girl we have to get her back to camp!"

"I'm coming sea weed brain!"

The girl yelled back to the boy. She ran up to me and pulled by arm to follow her.

"Wait I have to get something."  
I ran to my closed and took out a normal sized bag. I ransacked my room for the things would need. I got a good pair of shoes on and some clothes. I managed to stuff my cat in the bag. (Yes I just stuffed my cat in a backpack.) Before I left I grabbed the crescent and ran out with the girl.

We all ran for the door before the monster…what ever it was could catch us. The boy that was fighting had black hair and sea green eyes. He was kinda cute for a guy who looked like he hasn't taken a shower in days. His shirt read in dirty and ripped words Camp Half Blo---. The rest showed his bare back and looked like it was singed off. The room was totally wrecked. The bad thing was that this was my aunts' house. I was home alone with my baby cousins and the cats. My aunt would know that I disappeared. For some reason she never got mad when I randomly disappeared or when I took archery class and I was better the instructor. Every time I was good at something I never got a good job or any type of praise that most parents or guardians would give. Ana Beth led e out of the house and I stopped dead in my tracks. There he was. A Beautiful blue roan stallion…With wings! I guess I had my mouth open or something because when the boy ran out to lead us away from the monster he gave me a funny smile like he was trying not to laugh at my amazement.

When I mounted the Blue Roan Pegasus Percy told me that his name was Kalzair. I was told that he was a new edition to the camps Pegasus stables. I was in the middle of the group so I guess that if something went wrong they could protect me. My brown hair whipped all over. There was something that I forgot… A brush or a hair tie would have been nice right about now. For some reason Percy kept glancing at me… or something that amazed him. When I looked to Ana Beth she never looked at me. To what I could see she had a sad look to her eyes. I looked down as well and took out my back pack. I opened it and rubbed my cats head. He purred but struggled to get out. I wouldn't let him. I hugged my bag but had to close it when Kalzair whinnied to alert me that we were landing and to take hold so I wouldn't look like an idiot as we landed. I put on my back pack and grabbed the blue roans silvery mane and braced myself for landing.


	2. chapter 2

I forgot sorry. I do not own the Percy Jackson series. Just some of the characters. (Asteria, Nicola, Lawrence)

.Chapter 2.

:. Shocked By a Girl of The Unknown.:

When we landed oh a large hill that overlooked the camp, a centaur cam galloping towards us. He looked familiar for some reason. When he came close up he looked thankful yet shocked.

"The hunters have arrived again Percy. I hope you have nothing to do with this. "

The centaur said and then stared at me. Anabeth cut in before he could say more.

"We haven't done anything but save this girls life. There's something I have to ask Thalia. Where is she?"

"She's settling in cabin eight. Percy and… I am sorry I forgot we have a new camper. I am Ciron Also the camps activity director its nice to meet you."  
Ciron said in his husky voice. He was half with a beautiful and muscular white stallion that seemed to shine in the large full moon.

Percy decided to drag me along to introduce me to the hunters. I had a feeling when I met that that I knew some of them already… But that one that I really remember was their leader. A young girl at my age I could say that was staring at me in shock and hatred. She was the girl from my dreams. Her auburn hair looked like a lighter version of my hair and we had the same eyes. They yellow and silver tint in our eyes made it look like the moon. There was a waves of whispering and gasping when the hunters saw me. I don't know what they were looking at but I turned so read I had to clutch Percys' arm not to run away.

"I though I was lutenit!"

Shouted a girl that was standing next to the auburn haired girl, she looked to the girl.

"Artemis…explain this girl to your hunters. Why does she look so much like you and why does she wear the silver circlet as I do?"

Then I gasped this girl was the eternal maiden Artemis? My favorite Greek goddess of all time of course. But…the thing I didn't get was why my circlet bothers these hunters so much. That girl has one too but I guess her hair was too short. (she worse it on her arm.)

"Thalia… be nice me and Anabeth just rescued her. She will be staying in the Hermes cabin till her Olympian parent claims---"  
"No she shall stay here with the hunters." Artemis said

"But Artemis? She's not a hunter she has no rite to stay here!"

"Silence Thalia. As you see she wears a circlet like you and out dear Zoë. If she wears that silver band it means she has some connection to one of my hunters or myself." The young girl said in her normal yet so noble voice.

After Artemis' comment and gesture none of the hunters dared to protest. Though I could still see that Thalia was totally angry… wait more like infuriated. I tried to stay clear of her and thankfully another one of the hunters were nice to me. Her name was Nicola Sharde. She had the most beautiful eyes. I'd say they were even better then mine. She talked with a kind manner. She had these warm golden eyes and wore the feathers of a hawk in her hair. She was truly beautiful. But what else would you expect from a maiden of Artemis.

"Come my dear you look horrible. Let me get you suited you cannot expect the hunters to trust you when you look like that." She laughed and patted my head gently.

"You know looks aren't everything."  
I said warily and recoiled when she whipped her head back at me with her hand behind her back. Her angry frown changed to a gentle smile. She showed me what she was hading behind her back. It was a silver box with decorations and other such things that a goddess herself would wear.

"I know silly. But if I showed Aphrodite how you looked she would fall in love. Really if you cleaned yourself up a bit you would be quite a looker."

I blushed and let Nicola wash my hair and put some kind of silver liquid that smelled like moon flower. To some people it has a horrible stench but to me it smelled wonderful. By the time I was done I was dressed in my version of a hunters' outerwear. Capri's with the fur or feather lining of my choice. My hair I could say was the best part. I can't believe how cool Nicola made it look! I still had my circlet of course but there was also something else. It was a jewel you could say so beautiful I imagined that it belonged to Artemis herself. It was shaped like a crescent of course with the phases of the moon adjustable in the middle which you can change by simply turning the dial oh the back. My hair was positioned in two long braids that were woven through my circlet. I smelled like a nice cool afternoon and a field of moonflower. I also took the glow of the hunters' strange right?

"Oh my dear your beautiful see? I told you." Nicola gasped when she lead me to the mirror.

"You out did yourself Nicola. Thank you very much." I said and gave her a large hug.

She laughed and patted my back. There was a loud knock on the cabin door and I had a good idea who it was. Artemis answered the door.

"Is the new camper here Miss Artemis?" Asked a boys' voice. I didn't know him I was sure of it.

"Yes she is what do you want with her?" Artemis snapped. She clearly didn't like it that they sent a boy instead of a girl camper to fetch me.

"Chiron wishes to speak to her about her Olympian parent. " Said the boy in a shaky voice who might I add was blushing like crazy when he saw me standing next to Nicola who was looking warily at Artemis.

"If it is about the gods I will speak to Chiron." She said and walked out as she nudged the boy out of the way. He still stood there staring at me. I though the red was because Artemis was so beautiful. But it was…because of me.

"Nice to meet you Asteria Freebird Call me Astra. My name is Lawrence Bogart." He smiled nicely and I don't know how to say this but he has the best teeth I have ever seen. So even and… white I'm guessing he got them bleached or something because no way a kid could keep teeth that white.

I smiled nicely back. Not showing my teeth might I add. Not like I smiled like a toothy anyway. Nicola stood in front of me. She gave Lawrence from what I saw was a warning glance is was like "she's one of ours boy back off or else." I sighed and rubbed the crescent necklace that was given to me not so long ago. I had to think of something to say before Nicola had an idea to threaten Lawrence vocally.

"umm…Nicola and I have much to discuss. Thank you Lawrence for brining the message to lady Artemis. I will see you around." I said and took hold of the door slowly closing it as Lawrence muttered something.

"Curse you Hecate."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

:.I get to play dress up.:

Nicola gave me the honor to lead out cabin eight to the dining pavilion. Thalia was eating with Artemis somewhere else I'm guessing they are trying to figure out who I am and either I'm worth the trouble or not.

The pavilion was huge. Great big white marble pillars just like in the movies I use to watch with my cat. Come to think of it I haven't seen Fable since I entered the camp. I waited as all the hunters filed in line after me to our large table. As I began to stand along with the hunters to the large fire I bumped into someone. Another boy (great).

"Oh sorry I didn't see you." I said checking to make sure that I didn't spill anything on him.

"No its my fault. I'm Tristan Bogart." He said with a smile and gave a slight bow.

"Your…Lawrence's brother?" I asked knowing the answer of course but what else could I say?

"Ah so you have met him. Well we are brothers in a way. My mother was targeted by Ares and Lawrence's father was bewitched by Aphrodite."

I was shocked he was the only good looking Ares child I have seen all day. They all looked pig like. This guy was muscular and I'd say overall good looking.

"Oh… I see. Well see you around then."

"Yea alright see ya."

I shuffled away wondering how the next day would be like.

The next morning all the hunters (including myself) were called to meet at the big house with Artemis before Capture the flag. Percy was there along with two weird elfish boys and Anabeth. I guess all the head of the cabins were there because there was about one or two kids from each house.

Percy started the meeting.

"We ask for Asteria to be on our team."

Anabeth got up.

"Whose team is "our" team Hermes or Athena."  
"Well that all depends doesn't it?" Percy quickly replied.

I looked at Artemis through the corner of my eye and Oh my Gods. She was smiling. She stood to silence all the campers that had started arguing.

"We shall do this my way yes?" She said and looked around for anyone to question her opinion, she continued.

"It shall be all the gods against the Hunters. I choose Percy to be the leader of the other team. After all his father is my Uncle." She said and nodded to Percy. I knew for some reason that this would somehow cause a bit of tension between the cabins.

"Oh and you may have my Astra." She patted my head. And I smiled shyly and looked down. I don't know how that looked to some one watching but I knew it felt weird. I was about 6 inches taller then the goddess and she was patting my head like she was my mother or something.

As the game started I undid my necklace and spoke the command words.

"Dark."

"State of the art weapon you have there little hunter." A voice said behind me. I spun around.

"Huh? Oh yea thanks." It was Lawrence.

"I though they would give you bow and arrows since you stay with them so much." He sounded discussed.

"I um…yea. I prefer my own weapon though." I held up my blade in the sun.

"Don't be so nervous. All we have to do is steal that flag from those girls and we win." He said those girls with a lot of bitterness.

"I'm not nervous. I have to go I'm getting sent out with Percy and some Apollo guys."

He smiled and gave me a hug. I must have looked like a little kid. I stood there shocked until some Apollo guy named Will came and shook my shoulder.

"Hey lets let's go. Better keep up with us we don't have the time or numbers to keep you out of trouble." He said standing strait as Percy came over with a helm I'm guessing…for me.

He looked better then yesterday with that shirt with holes in it. He gave me a smirk and handed me the helmet.

"I know those hunters have something better but since you are on our side sadly you have to wear what the campers use."

"Its ok I don't mind." I lied.

I didn't find the helm attractive and it seemed to slow me down.

While we snuck our way through the hunter's territory we noticed Thalia and two other hunters guarding the entire territory. Meaning we had to hurry. Meaning they sent out almost all of their units to our side. We would be over run.

Percy charged Thalia while Will and the other Apollo guys shot arrows at her hunters leaving me to grab the flag and run like Artemis's doe. And I did. As Daughter of Zeus had not lost her lightning powers and shot one large blue bolt right in front of me. Holding dark in one hand I ran as fast and as hard as I could.

Thalia shot another bold and one of the hunters shot a arrow that snagged my new camp Half blood shirt and pinned me to the ground. Another arrow flying came and exploded at my feet, a sulfur arrow or AKA a fart arrow. I put down my sword and pulled the arrow out of my shirt. I couldn't stop coughing but somehow I managed to stand and slowly make it my way out of the fart arrows mist. I stopped for a while and heard Anabeth shout to the other campers.

"Catch her! The flag is almost ours!"

I ran when I got closer to the water I figured it was Nicola who was galloping her way over. The campers were no match for her speed but I was. We reached the river at the same time but when we leaped I don't know how to explain it but the way I jumped was so weird. I jumped head first like I was doing a flip over the river and beat Nicola over the river but a few seconds. The flag that had been moony yellow and silver like my eyes and a deer leaping was now changing. The campers cheered and Chiron cantered over to announce the obvious winners.

"And the Campers of Half Blood Hill win for the first time in years." He wore a large grin and I was lifted up by will and his brothers. They cheered. After they put me down I made it official that the flag was captured by Apollo mainly because they were the closes to what I had for family. Considering if I was somehow related to one of the hunters.

The flag turned a sky blue color with a golden sun in the middle.


	4. Chapter 4

I

(excuse the 2 ways of spelling maia/maya it's the same person sorry!)

(shes the co-…not that helpful writer and well she gets her name mixed up sometimes….)

I DO NOT OWN PCJ!

Chapter 4

A Girl more Punk Rock Then Thalia

The first time I saw her Anabeth was showing me around she was sitting on a big rock scowling at nothing. She had light purple eyes (weird no?) and raven black hair. As we walked by she smiled and sat up. (unexpected…)

"Hey noob" She said happily and brushed invisible dust of her styled (aka ripped) camp half blood t-shirt.

"Uh…Hi?" I said forcing a weak smile.

Anabeth snorted and introduced us almost in disgust.

"This." She said forcefully

"This is Maia"

Maya gave me the eyebrow thing. You know when one goes higher then the other.

"Determined or undetermined?" She said plainly.

"Undetermined."

"I'm sure Hermes cabin was happy with having her." She smirked evilly.

"Actually…She's staying with Artemis and the hunters." Anabeth and Maya's eyes met and some kind of silent conversation went about with a few eye points at me or the necklace around my neck. Maya slid off the rock and walked over to me. She held up her hand and was just about to slap me, I closed my eyes. I heard Anabeth telling her to stop but Maya didn't listen. I felt a gust of familiar air.

"Lawrence!" I gasped as my eyes shot open to find him one hand holding Mayas half way in her swing and me close to his chest. He smelt like something familiar…Was it moonflower? It couldn't be. Only Nicola had the things needed for a moonflower bath.

"Hey there pretty one. No need to thank me but Chiron is looking for you." He smiled at me and turned to Anabeth.

"And if you don't mind I think Astra here will be safer with me." He stated as if it was a official fact and pushed me forward before I had a chance to say goodbye to Anabeth and Maya.

"Oh no your not. She's staying right here with me." Maia commanded Lawrence

Once we were in the big house Maia gave me a nod and showed me the way to the big houses meeting room. I tensed when I heard Artemis strong voice. If _she _had anything to do with me being here it would be no surprise. The door swung open and I saw Chiron standing in his full centaur form, Artemis as well as a tall sandy blond haired man with a tan that seemed all too natural.

"Hey there asteria." The man said.

"Um...Hello…Sir." I whispered nervously

Artemis cleared her throat and walked over to me. As she took my hand she led me to the seat at the end of the long rectangular table.

"You might want to take a seat. This is going to be a long meeting." She said sweetly then sat back across from the tanned man.

"Clearly you don't know who I am. I think I feel a rhyme coming on." He said and stroked his hairless chin.

"Please Apollo spare her the pain of listening to one of your poems. Asteria my dear this is my brother Apollo. Keeper of the sun, music and prophecy." She said with almost no enjoyment.

"Please sis you give me too much credit. I'm only here on business so I can't hang around long. Sorry…Its Asteria right?" He said and his grin faded.

_Five shall go south to find the key _

_Taken by on of the sea_

_Travels to the west to find one of the lost_

_A turned maiden will make her choice_

_Magic and night join as one to save the prophetic one_

The tension in the room increased when Apollo shifted his eyes towards the door.

" You hear that alright? Maia? Annabeth? Percy?" He said sounding almost half amused.

I looked at him funny then turned around and there they were. The two who saved my life in the begining and the one who would probably want to kill me if she got the chance.

"I though you said your moms magic was enough to not get sensed by them!" Percy muttered loudly for me and probably Artemis and Apollo to hear.

" It is but if you haven't gotten to the real source yet Percy there is more then just three Olympians in this room." Chiron commented mysteriously.

No one said anything. But my mind was moving 1000 miles per minute about the prophecy and the quest that was going to be mine…I looked at Artemis and she stood up.

"Chiron I have to bring Astra back to our cabin. There is much that she must do and know before she goes on this quest." She said and walked out signaling me to follow. Hearing my nickname said by the goddess was weird yet it felt so natural. Apollo followed closely behind me as we walked out into the night. It was dark but bright at the same time. I looked up at the moon and realized how closely colored my eyes were to the moon. Yellow-silver. Maia was standing next to me with a surprisingly grim face on. Then she spoke in the most serious voice that I had heard her speak in all night.

"You know what is kind of ironic? I don't really like Annabeth or Percy but I get dragged on ALL of their quests anyway…" And there she was again with her joking voice.

I didn't know that they went on quests together; as a matter of fact I was shocked they could even get along to make the quest end successfully. But as she looked into the darkness I couldn't help but wonder if there was more to their history then I had originally thought


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

The Eyes Have It.

I passed Maia and opened the door and all of the hunters were there staring at me.

"Stare down." I whispered then closed the door on Maia.

I was still amazed by all the animal pelts everywhere. And I mean EVERYWHERE, on the floor on the ceiling on the walls. As you can already see the hunters cabin is very different then the Poseidon cabin.

There were stairs that led up to the top floor where there was Lady Artemis room.

"Artemis has her own room?"

They all stared at me like I was dumb or something, to be honest it intimidated me a little.

"No duh! What did you think" Said Thalia, the punk rock girl.

"We didn't have enough room on the first floor actually. So we built a second floor for her or any other guests that occasionally stay with us." Nicola chimed in happily which gave me a little more confidence.

Thalia rolled her eyes and Nicola gave her a sassy little smile (being about two years older then Thalia) It gave me some sense that she wasn't the most popular vote for lieutenant.

"Your wanted upstairs." Both Nicola and Thalia led me up the stairs to where Artemis sat waiting with a bunch of stuff behind her that was hard to keep your eyes off.

"Since you have to leave in the morning I found that its important that you know a few things before you head off." She said.

Thalia coughed sarcastically.

"First off here is your weapon its full name is Dark wings. Im sure you already know that its all voice activated. It's the new line of Hephaestus's work. Also you already know its first form. The 47 inch celestial bronze and silver sword name: dark.

The second form named wings. I'm going to let you find out how it looks like yourself. " She said and handed me the silver crescent moon with scalloped edges.

"Wings." I said softly to the silver moon and it started to expand. The middle where I was holding it puffed out making a handle and a covering to protect the users hand but still lets the arrow fly through with ease. The edges elongated and the top silver end let down a cord that I guess I had to manually attack to the other side which I did. And there it was. Dark wings second form a beautiful silver and celestial bronze bow.

"Oh my gods." I said totally shocked and I heard Thalia commenting irritably in the background.

" Now for the last thing that I wish you to know" She said as her eyes looked up at the ceiling where I saw my cat sitting. Waiting for something to happen.

I could practically hear the jaws music in the background.

She took a deep breath like she was reading her self for something big. I had to wonder though what was SO big that it was causing a goddess to panic.

"Asteria. I am your mother." She said and my jaw felt like it popped off my head.

"but were the same age how can you be my mom?" I said franticly.

She laughed to herself.

"You have forgotten the many years that I have been a goddess young one. This may be my form to suit myself with all the other hunters but my adult form is much different."

With a blinding flash which I was forced to look away she grew taller. Her hair grew longer her hairstyle changed. Just about everything you would notice about the younger child like Artemis was gone, all but those silvery yellow eyes.

Even her features have been matured. Everything more defined. I felt like I had seen this face before. A long long time ago but yet I cant remember it at all.

"Mom?" I muttered.

The older Artemis nodded and smiled. And with that I stood up and started packing my things for the next day.

--

The next day excited and dreading the hour of the quest. It was almost daybreak and still none of the hunters were awake. All but Artemis and Nicola. At least I had someone to see me off on my first life threatening journey. Grabbing my small hunters backpack I quietly left cabin eight.

"If you ever need us just blow into this horn. Somehow we will hear it and come as fast as we can." Artemis said but it was Nicola who stepped forward and handed me the delicate ivory horn. I strapped it around my waist and gave each of them a big hug.

"Hey time to go!" Percy yelled from half- blood hill…amazing how loud that guy could yell.

I walked to the hill, and felt like big ball of nerves and anticipation. I wanted to both run and charge right threw the barrier. I also saw Chiron trotting away after having a talk with Annabeth and Percy.

When I finally got to the top Annabeth looked very annoyed. "Arg! Maia always takes SO long to wake up on quest days."

"I'm here, keep your perfectly curled hair on!" Said a very grouchy looking Maia, I was almost very afraid to say good morning. That didn't stop Percy though.

"Good morning sunshine! The earth says hello!" He sarcastically commented from behind me. Maia gave him one of those "shut the heck up right now!" looks. I though he better do it…or else.

" Need some coffee with that sweetie?" He said again taunting hand in pocket ready to bring out riptide.

Maia exploded.

"ALRIGHT!" She said throwing her bag on the floor.

"LET'S GO RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!" She yelled and got out her sword.

Annabeth sighed and looked at me.

" Their causing a scene at" She looked down and checked her watch " 5 in the morning…geez"

I finally got the nerve to shoot an arrow at their feet but by the time it got there it was way too late. Their swords lay forgotten at their feet as well. And there it was a full out brawl.

Here is where the hand to hand combat classes come in handy. I thought I would never need this. I charged right in. Maia was like a little deadly firecracker she was short for her age but packed quite a punch.

"OK BREAK IT UP! Unless you want arrows popping out of your skull!" I threatened holding an arrow at me head to demonstrate and probably looking deranged.

After that stressful departure we finally left camp half-blood or at least we were going to until Mr. There-is-a-reason-I-have-seaweed-for-brains remembered he can't fly.

"You couldn't have realized this, I don't know… yesterday!" Annabeth said looking at Percy like he had killed her pet owl.

Maia who seemed to have taken some sort of vow of silence for anything that didn't concern the quest.

"It's ok…" She said taking several deep breaths.

"We will just have to take Blackjack and his little friends." It seemed that she only knew one of the horse's names.

Percy seemed just as surprised at her sudden niceness and I was. He looked like he wanted to make a 'Percy Comment' something that I had secretly dubbed his stupid, sarcastic, terribly placed comments. But I didn't want another morning situation so I stepped hard on his toe at the same time as Annabeth slapped him HARD across the face.

"Ok. Ok. I will shut up now." He said, looking defeated.

" I am going to get the horses. Wait here and don't you dare plot against me. I have the rides."

"Um…. Percy." I said, I was still kind of nervous to talk to him considering I threatened to puncture his skull only a few moments ago.

"We forgot Grover." Annabeth finished quickly.

"Oh…. Right….where is he?" He asked.

"Probably saying goodbye to Juniper." She mumbled still under the silent vow.

And right on cue we heard the babbling couple coming up the hill.

"WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN. DO YOU REALIZES THAT IF PERCY'S BRAIN WASN'T SO DEFORMED" I heard a HEY in the background "WE WOULD HAVE LEFT WITH OUT YOU, NOT THAT IT IS MUCH OF A LOSS." She said glaring at the happy couple.

Junipers alter ego however finally came out of its hiding place.

"If I hear one more comment like that, monsters won't be the only things you have to deal with." And before Maia could even retaliate she turned and stomped off into the woods back to her bush.

After finally setting off for the quest I concluded the moral of the morning.

The moral is: Don't get on Maia's bad side before she has her morning coffee.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Water, empousa's and a touchy nymph on my!

After the not so fabulous start we had finally traveled till nightfall.

"So are we going to set up camp anytime soon or are we going to sleep in trees?" I said annoyed as we uselessly sat around our puny campfire. Not that I needed help putting my own tent up I have no idea what these people do out here….maybe they really do sleep in trees!

"Ok lets get a move on people! Times a wasting" Maia said slowly going insane.

Everyone looked at her including me like she was crazy.

"What? Percy, Annabeth stop being useless and go get some firewood! If you're just going to sit there staring at each other like some useless lumps then you might as well go home." She said using her hands a lot. They got up silently and did as told. I guess they finally learned after all these years that there is no sense in arguing with this girl however small she maybe.

"Hey hunter girl, goat boy lets go get dinner!" she said cheerfully and skipped off.  
Some people get cranky when their hungry but I guess she got strangely happy when she. We set off to the nearest river and started scouting for some food. After their long but my very short effort we had enough food to last us until we set off again.

Sooner or later after the fish was eaten, berries and cans cleaned up we were all settling down for the night.

--

Once again we woke up early much to Maia's displeasure. She spent half her time grumbling and talking about weird morning people.

" Do we even know where we're going?" I asked as we were taking off on our pegasi.

"Okenfenokie National Wild Life Refuge." Annabeth stated looking through a book.

"Bless you." I guessed.

"Never mind you'll see." She sighed and that was the end of conversation for the morning.

**ONE DEADLY HOUR LATER**

"Were here!" Said a exceedingly happy goat boy.

"Ok." Sighed Maia "All we have to do is find a key in a wild life refuge, how hard can that be?" As it turned out she was very, very wrong it was HARD to find a key in Okefenokiee.

"Alright, maybe we are just looking for the wrong type of key." I said, looking around tiredly

As it turned out the nymph of the river was more then happy to give us a tour of her swampy terrain. We all piled into a canoe and were taken swiftly away by the current.

"Big trees…" I stated along with Grover who seemed just as interested in this ride as I was.

"Oh great now we have two tree huggers." Maia huffed and leaned over the side of the canoe totally bored out of her mind. Annabeth and Percy seemed to think the same thing. Though Percy HAD to look interested if he wanted to get us to where the key really was.

"This is a really nice…swamp you have here!" Grover commented and figured that he couldn't make the word "swamp" sound any better.

"Why thank you satyr that's very nice of you to say that. Most people think swamps are ugly and pointless but they aren't." She said with some heat toward the end.

"Can you blame them?" Said Maia who, it seemed couldn't stop causing trouble for more then one day.

The nymph who seemed to get 'hard of hearing' every time Maia said something was glaring at her like no tomorrow.

"That is such a typically human thing to say, and look where that got you I mean have you even heard of global warming? Do you know how hard we nymphs have to work to keep the preservation of our waters? It's not just a walk in the park." She said finally snapping.

"I'm sorry dear did you say something?" Maia said looking innocently at the nymph. "Because I think you should just get back to the pointless tour." She said it so sweetly I almost missed the 'pointless' she slipped in.

And once again the nymph became hard of hearing towards anything that Maia said.

"What's that weird green rock called?" I asked squinting to get a better look.

"Oh that thing? I actually have no idea it's been there for centuries I finally gave up on trying to move it." The nymph laughed and turned the boat in the weird green rocks direction.

Once we got close enough I climbed onto one of the big boulders and inched towards the fuzzy green rock.

"Careful child don't want to fall in. I may be control of the waters but I do not control what lives in it." The nymph said and disappeared back into the water with a smile.  
I picked up the fuzzy green rock and found that the fuzziness was actually moss (darn I know.)

"Here Annabeth you should take it. I would probably loose it or something." I said and tossed the mossy rock to the child of Athena. After she put it her backpack I climbed back into the canoe and we started our way back.

Half way back to the dock and fully out of sight from the rocks original placement Grover sniffed and plugged his nose.

"ugh Persy theresh a monther here." He said sounding like he had the worst cold of the century.

"What? Grover speak English." Percy said from the from of the canoe.

"Percy look!" Annabeth yelled In his ear as she pointed to a blond girl and a darker tanned red head.

"Kelli? Aren't you dead yet?" He asked

"Yay you remembered my name! I feel so special and no I'm not dead yet. Far from it actually this is my **new** trainee. Percy meet Emily. Emily meet Percy Jackson son of Poseidon." She said like the were getting introduced at a cocktail party.

"Pleasure to kill- I mean meet you!" Emily's freckly face almost distracted you from looking at her what we call **vampire** like teeth.

Percy didn't seem to care, his eyes glazed over like he was in some sort of trance. Annabeth seemed to realize this to and she slapped him really hard, so hard that he lost his balance and fell into the water.

"Opps…" She said half heartedly.

While everyone was distracted, I got out my sword jumped up and stabbed the trainee without realizing how high I just jumped.

Kelli sighed and said "Why is it always the trainees? They die so young." She sniffled wiping a imaginary tear from her cheek.

"Asteria get down here!" Grover said throwing one of his special cans at Kelli's head.

That seemed enough to make up sleeping beauty (Maia.)

"what? Did I fall asleep again? Oh my gods Asteria watch out!" Maia said pointing at Kelli who was just about to jump on me.  
"Ah!" I screamed and fell back thank Kelli's reflexes prevented me from falling but when I started to regain my balance she grinned and a zombie looking furry picked us both up and flew away.

"Let me go you undead, smelly, totally unhygienic bird brain!" (that is a lot of adjectives)

Wiggling like a flying worm we floated away and all I could think was how smelly this fury was.

--  
"wait…what just happened?" Maia asked scratching her head

Everybody else was either in shock or looking at her crazily…maybe a little of both.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sleeping Beauty gets serious

MAIA.

"Did that seem a little to easy?" As we passed Emily's dangling corpse.

"Well obviously not! I mean if it was so easy then why is Asteria flying away with some smelly bird brain?" I said, I mean come on, no one is that stupid except Percy.

"Great, the only sain person on this stupid quest is gone. Zeus strike me down and end my misery…"

"I wish he would strike you down. This quest would be a lot quieter." Percy said, I don't think he likes being contradicted.

"Aw…. But you would miss me wouldn't you Percy!" I gave him my purple puppy dog eyes.

Percy snorted but didn't say anything.

"Anyway… shouldn't we be like… looking for hunter girl?" I said finally, trying not to give away the fact that I actually cared.

"Why would you care?" Annabeth said slyly nudging me.

"What do you mean? I don't care! I just want this quest to be OVER and not get turned into a jack lope!"

"Whatever you say firecracker…" Percy said probably thinking himself how he would live if he was turned into a jackalope.

"Firecracker?" I asked, I mean what sort of nickname is that?

"Well… it was something Asteria said. She thought you were like a deadly little firecracker. And since you didn't have a nickname…" He trailed off uncertainly.

"Deadly little firecracker… I like it!" I said, I mean I seriously did like it.

"Ok… where did they go?" Grover asked

"The only place they can go." I said smirking at him

"Mount Othurous" Annabeth finished.

"Wait, isn't that in California?" Percy said. Honestly sometimes he was the stupidest half-blood out there including Ares cabin.

"I'll give you 3 guesses seaweed brain." Annabeth said, I was so proud that I was rubbing off on her.

"But, we have to go back because it said 5 will go and we only have 4." Percy said, I swear that was like the only thing smart he said all day.

"Yup lets get on those Pegisi." I said

We walked to the 'chicken pony's' as Tyson the Cyclops so eloquently put it. I guess he was an alright guy. But I really hope we get someone who can fight rather then one of Aphrodite's kids. I mean I know it is unfair but I really hate them, I mean how much and a group of people care about there looks!

"Alright blackjack can you tell your friends that we have to go back to camp half blood?" Percy asked.

A few seconds and neighs later the three other pegisi were ready to fly.

We rode in silence, something I have always loved. Most of my life I have been a loner,but that isn't because no one tried to be friends, its just I don't want them. I mean I know that sound really self centered but I do what I have to, to survive. You won't get anywhere if you are always looking out for other people.

"20 more minutes!" I heard Percy yell from above the wind.

"Alright." Said Annabeth who was flying right next to Grover in the back.

"Who are we going to take? I mean there are quite a few campers." I said, I knew this was a fair point.

"Well, we could take that Triton kid. I mean he is nice enough for an Ares kid. That and he doesn't hate me." Said the ever self absorbed Percy Jackson.

"Yea, sure as long as his weird brother doesn't come along…" Annabeth said.

"Too late." I said, I can't wait to see their face when they find out the truth.

"What do you mean?" Said Annabeth

"Nothing, don't worry your little blond head about it."

I knew that always annoys her and she forgets what we were taking about earlier.

"JUST BECAUSE I AM BLOND-"But she was cut off by Percy who said "We are landing now girls, so break it up!" He said

"Well your one to talk." I said, a sentence which he chose to ignore.

Once we landed we made a 'joint' decision ( which meant because Annabeth has got Percy wrapped around her finger he agreed with what ever she suggested) to go see Chiron.

"Well… this is bad news. So which one of you wants to tell Artemis?"

We all backed up showing that none of us wanted to get turned into a Jackalope.

"I vote Percy tells her!" I said, at least she somewhat liked him.

"Relax I was just kidding, she already knows. Her brother can 'see all and knows all' but remember she will not be happy the next time she see's any of you."

That made me nervous I mean I like Artemis she has a great way of life. But I am kind of sort of terrified of her. You would have to be crazy not to be.

"Yea, go get Tristan and be on your way." He said patting my back rather hard.

"Alright… I'll go stay here." And with that I turned away from them complaining that I will scare him away. Ok… where is this dude anyway?

I wondered around for a little while longer and then I saw him by the volleyball court.

"Hey dude!" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Congratulations you have been accepted to join our quest! I know it is such an honor you are totally speechless. But that is ok, just pack and meet us at the hill. Bye!"

"Did he…" Tristan asked but I didn't answer.

" Alright there he is, lets pile in now people."

Annabeth said, she insisted on waiting. I mean he should know better then to be late but what ever.

"Ok… does anyone want to tell me why I am here?" Tristan said, if I wasn't so mean I would feel sorry for him.

"Didn't Maia tell you, you are going on a quest to save Asteria." Annabeth said, while glaring at me for not doing my _job_.

"Alright enough chit chat. Let's get a move on slow pokes!" I said because I didn't want to much tension or seriousness before we go.

They all got in, this car is really weird because there was NO shot gun. So everyone was sitting in the back.

"All right Tristan tell me about your self. Why did you apply for this job?" I said getting out a fake clip-board.

"Um…." He said, could this boy talk or was he mute?

"Maia! Don't scare him before we even get into Manhattan." Annabeth said like she was my mother.

"Fine! Don't start freaking out at me because you missed you manicure!" I said, she always hates being portrayed as a blond ditz.

She was about to retort when Percy said "Guys we have… er company!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Evil Palaces are actually very well decorated and clean.

ASTERIA

"Let go of me. You're a disgrace to cheerleader kind!" I yelled trying to make this girl let go of my arm. But the more I tried the harder she squeezed my arm. At one point I though she would break it.

"That was only a cover now shut up already you are so annoying!" the empousa yelled back.

We walked down a dark hall lit by golden torches. There was one door at the end of a long hallway that seemed especially dark and I couldn't stop this girl from dragging me closer.

"Be quiet now were going to have to interrupt the meeting." She frowned and swung open the door

I gasped every monster that was ever mentioned in the myths were in this room right now. Each sat in chairs that lined up on separate sides of the room. There were two seats in the middle made of silver and gold.

"She's here!" Kellie yelled happily and dragged me towards the guy in the golden chair.

Now if you were being dragged against your will into a room full ofmonsters im sure you would be scared too.

"Kellie you could have waited a bit before just barging in here" The guy said. His voice was evil and it sounded doubled. Like there were two people talking at the same time.

"Yeah but I couldn't wait. This girl is so annoying! If it wasn't for your orders I would have killed her already."  
"Just try I killed Emily your probably no better." I spat defiantly

The monsters laughed.

"Look at that the all powerful empousa is getting bullied by a little demi-god." A Minotaur laughed and the other monster roared with laughed.

"I am not little thank you very much." I said sticking my tongue out at the hairy beast.

The minotaur laughed again.

"I like this kid lets keep her alive she's entertaining. How about it Kronos." He said looking at the guy in the gold chair.

Wait what? Did I miss something here? That guy is Kronos? The titan lord?

"I though you were still dead." I said looking confused.

"Clearly your mistaken girl. I'm alive as you can see. Lets see what kind of demi-god you really are." He said with a cold grin on his scarred face.

"Pankration! Pankration!" the monsters cheered.

"The first one to spill blood wins just a little though. Oh and try not to stain the carpet I just had it installed." Kronos said and waved his hand a boy around my age appeared.

"Is this really fare? He only has one eye." I said

"Ethan is a good fighter as well as a demi-god. Just fight ill decide who wins." The titan lord commanded.

I clutched the crescent moon in my hand as Ethan unsheathed his sword.

"Dark" I muttered and the crescent moon glowed and elongated into the familiar silver and celestial bronze sword. I just noticed the silver design in the center of the blade. A huntress running bow at the ready.

"Ready! FIGHT!" Kelli shouted.

" You first." I said I mean he was half blind. I don't care if he is a demi-god like me there was a disadvantage.

"Your mistake." He said and lunged.

Sadly I wasn't at camp half blood to learn how to really fight like this but I quickly stepped out of the way just in time. It was my turn. I randomly slashed and he blocked. I pressed down in vain he was too strong. Speed was the only way I could live through this. Again I slashed but lower so he had to bend more then I did giving me another chance to strike. And accidentally as I brought my sword up I grazed his arm deep enough to draw blood. I gasped and stepped back. He looked surprised and checked himself wondering why I was surprised. Then he saw it. He growled at me stepped forward grabbing the collar of my shirt and aimed his other fist at my face. Ill admit it I squeaked and closed my eyes.

I'm guessing Ethan got the " If you kill her we wont get what we want." Face from Kronos and stormed out of the room.

"Umm oops?" I said and looked around. I was alone in a room of monsters and the titan lord. What could be more intimidating then that?

" You have done… well." He said like he knew that it was an accident that I even won, but in any case it _was _a complement. The world must be coming to an end.

"Well… er thanks? Your being quite nice for the titan lord not at all how I though of you." I said and did the eyebrow thing.

"I was just making sure you have it. Seize her!" he yelled and two discussing skeletons came at me.

I would kick their head off but was already being held by the Minotaur.

"Not so fast! You have something I want." He said and ripped off my necklace and almost instantly he burst into flames and I felt something cold on my neck, the necklace!

"Well, looks like you can't take it by force, now can you buster?" I said, it felt so good to make fun of them considering they want my head on a silver platter.

"No we can't. So just give it to us and we will let you got alive." Kronos said simply.

"What do you think I was born yesterday? Over my dead body!" I yelled and kicked the head off a skeleton and ran.

Or at least I tried to but there were like 50 monsters in front of me.

"Oh crap…" I said as I turned around slowly and Kronos was standing right in front of me.

"You were saying?" He said like he was enjoying this, but then I had to tell myself he probably was.

" I was saying how I would LOVE to be your friend! As soon as you let me go I'll let you take the necklace."

"Ah! Now you think I am stupid but don't worry you won't be thinking that much longer." And then I felt pain in the back of my head. The last thing I heard was "Keep her alive, put her in the guest quarters."


	9. Chapter 9

I Do NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS. FYI I AM THE CO-WRITER WHO WILL BE WRITING ALL OF THE MAIA CHAPTERS.

Chapter 9

Ever good host should keep plenty of weapons on hand

_Last time on the huntress_

_She was about to retort when Percy said "Guys we have… er company!"_

Now normally when Percy says something stupid I just ignore him, its like some sort of reflex. But this time he was pointing franticly across the barrier. I turned just to make sure he didn't set the horses, I'm sorry pegisi on fire. But instead what I saw was like 20 skeleton warriors waiting just outside the magic shielding barrier.

"Oh my god! How on earth are we going to get out now?" Said the 'oh so clever' Annabeth.

"Well… we could wait till they leave, or we could fight them." Percy said

"Percy! Tristan doesn't have a blessed sword." Last summer Nico, the son of Hades blessed their swords so they could actually survive if those things ever came again.

"Well then we will just leave him here, I am sure he can handle that." I said, and I hoped someone had picked up on the insult.

"Hey! I am here you know!" Tristan said finally, god I was starting to wonder if he was even a REAL son of Ares.

"Sorry…whatever your name is, but you have to stay here." Percy said, I can't believe he thinks he is the LEADER of this stupid quest. I swear to the gods I don't know how he is still alive. And coming from me that is saying something

"HEY!" He said, I can hardly blame him I mean his father is the god of war.

"To bad, build a bridge and get over it." I knew I wasn't exactly being a great friend, but do I look like I care?

So Percy ran out before we could even get a plan of attack.

"PERCY YOU IDIOT!" I said as I ran in after him, god can't that boy do anything right? But I would best keep my thoughts to myself. I really don't want to drown anytime soon.

"Alright we should all take 5, yes you to Grover…" Annabeth said, catching the look he threw her.

In the of my eye I saw Annabeth and Grover sigh simultaneously and ran into battle. I also saw Tristan scowling at us like we melted his favorite sword.

Annabeth was doing well, she had already stabbed 2 of the skeletons and was moving on to the third that was backing away slowly. Percy clearly had some serious anger management issues, because he was thrashing them left, right, and center. I turned to face my own band of brainless maggot infested boneheads. I was 3 down and two to go, nothing could bring me down now… except for stupid Murphy's Law. When my adrenalin pumped brain went back to look for Tristan, he wasn't there. Oh no… was all I could think while I stabbed some skeleton warriors.

"Percy! Annabeth! Tristan is GONE!" I yelled while I grabbed one of the skeletons arms and flung him over my shoulder.

"Relax… I am right. I just couldn't stand watching the show. I wanted to be a part of it!" He said, flailing his arms dramatically to prove his point. All I could do was sigh… as I stabbed the last warrior I was thinking of how I was going to yell and make him feel guilty for this.

"All right so this is what we are going to do. We are going to get in the car and go west. Until we find Asteria that is." Annabeth said, I mean come on a 5 year old could have figured that out.

"Alright…. Lets just go, before Grover here has an aneurism." I said, walking toward the car. Then something hit me all of a sudden, I stopped.

"YOU PHYCOTIC DEATH SEEKING…." I couldn't even begin, he made me so ANGRY, not even Percy could make me so mad, even with the whole 'the earth says hello' bit! Annabeth smelling danger pulled us all into the car and changed subjects so fast, that I couldn't even wonder who's anger she was more afraid of, mine or his.

"Alright…. We should send out an iris message to her, I can't imagin what he is putting her threw." Annabeth said, she looked worried like she didn't think that Asteria stood a chance.

"Chill Annabeth! Asteria is a big girl and a great sword fighter. She'll survive." He didn't sound that confident but it doesn't really matter.

Just when I thought that Percy and Annabeth were going to have a 'lovers spat' as Grover so eloquently called them, Grover came back with the water gun.

"Alright… now all we have to do is say her name." He said, I wondered if it would work. Normally you had to know where the person was to talk to them.

Alright… here goes nothing "Asteria Blackbird."

MAIAMAIAMAIAMAIAMAIAMAIAMAIAMAIAMAIAMAIAMAIAMAIAMAIAMAIAMAIAMAIAMAIAMAIAMAI


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Time out and a freaky closet.

"Asteria!" Maia yelled.

"Holy crap Maia you scared me! Not that you don't usually." Asteria smirked. She was glad to see the little firecracker even if it was just a iris message.

"Good then I have completed my mission in life. But that is not why I am Iris-messaging you. We are talking because SOMEONE got themselves kidnapped, but I am not mentioning any names here…." She raised a black eyebrow.

"Well you know what, you were asleep the whole trip so don't you start nagging me about proper quest etiquette." Asteria stuck out her toung…

"What the heck 'quest etiquette' who says that. Now tell me where you are so we can come rescue your sorry butt."

"How am I supposed to know? I was kind of well how do I put it…umm...KNOCKED OUT!?" Asteria waved her arms in the air.

"This is no time for excuses, we have to rescue you so we can continue this quest."

"Why don't you tell me?"

"Would I be asking you if I knew?"

"No... But isn't YOUR mother the goddess of cross roads? , so you tell me where I am!"

"Ah ha! So you are on a road! Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"No I am not on a road! Good gods save me!" Astra (short for Asteria if you haven't noticed already) put her hand to her forehead.

"That is what I am trying to do. Guardian Angles at your service, 'saving people that were to un-important for the gods to save themselves since 500 B.C.'" Maia bowed.

"You are so un-nerving. And that was not funny…at all." She said as she picked up a silver comb from the large vanity.

"Thank you. Now where are you for the last time! Wait! No Asteria don't throw that, we need to be able to speak!" Maia's eyes grew dark...er.

"You are psychotic; all I wanted to do was comb my hair… You know there are some people in this big world that take care of their hair. " she innocently combed her long dark brown hair.

"Oh you're just jealous that you don't have my awesome hair" she said and finger combed her black hair which got stuck in an ancient knot.

"Anyways…Oh… so are you in the air, on land or in the water?" She continued.

"I am hanging up now…" Asteria rolled her eyes.

"Don't do that! I only know so far that you are in this universe… great start right?"

"Alright from all I can see outside there is water and palm trees now LEAVE ME ALONE!" Asteria yelled and swatted the Iris-message away.

"Was it something I said?" Was the last thing that Astra heard her best friend say.

*Breaks connection*

Asteria

Guards banged on the large oak doors.

"Open up your wanted in the great hall." A husky voice boomed.

"Hold on I'm not decent!" but they didn't listen they rammed at the door which only look three tries and the door was open. Asteria screamed.

"I was serious! Turn around so change in semi- privacy."

I sped-walked around the corner and locked myself into the walk in closet.

"Oh. My. Gods." And standing in front of me was a simple white robe.

"it's enchanted." A female voice said. I turned around.

"Wha…who…huh?" I was confused and what was this lady doing in my room? Doesn't anyone get the point of doors these days?

"My name is **Anacleta**, Your personal hand maid. This garment is enchanted. Put it on and imagine any outfit you want and it will change into it at will. No ties attached." She said and walked towards the robe.

"Anything…." I said trying to think if she was lying or not.

"Anything. Why don't you try it on?" she said and slipped the white robe over my shoulders. I thought of an outfit I had back home. A grey turtleneck dress white leggings and ankle boots.

"Brava Asteria come Kronos is waiting."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Rulers of the Sea.

_Last time on the Huntress_

"_Anything. Why don't you try it on?" she said and slipped the white robe over my shoulders. I thought of an outfit I had back home. A grey turtleneck dress white leggings and ankle boots._

"_Brava Asteria come Kronos is waiting."_

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOS

As soon as Asteria cut the line I looked up at Percy, Annabeth and Triston.

"Alright, you heard the lady, palm trees and Water," I said "Where in the United States do Palm trees and water reside?"  
" Well it's on the west coast that could really only mean Arizona or California," Annabeth said looking up from the book she had brought along.

"Alright, so to California we shall go my little ducklings," I said gaining some odd looks from my fellow quest mates.

"Wait, how are we getting there?" Triton said, and for once actually saying something useful.

"We are sailing, duh!" Percy said.

Everyone stared at Percy, I mean we all knew he was an idiot but this was by far the most ridiculous comment he had ever made.

"What? We can't fly for obvious reasons and we could go right through the Panama Canal, we will still get to California quickly and we won't get lost."

"And why won't we get lost?" Tristan said looking at Percy with horribly disguised disgust.

"Because I know exactly where I am when I am in the sea," He said looking at the son of Ares.

"Alright, now that we have confirmed all reasons that this will work can we go steal the stupid sail boat?" I said looking at Tristan.

"Yeah, but you do know we could get one without stealing…" Annabeth said.

"I know, but where is the fun in that?" I said, smirking when I saw her look of disgust.

"That is completely wrong and morally un-ethical! I can't let you do this, at least not willingly," Annabeth said.

"Whatever you say…" I said enjoying the look that screamed 'try me' when she saw my grin.

SOSOSOSOSSOSOSOSOSOSSOSOSOSOSSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSSO

_10 Minutes later_

"I cannot believe you just drugged me and stole a boat!" Annabeth said, I rolled my eyes at the crazed martyr.

"Build a bright and get over it because I could care less what you think," I said, I don't care if it's harsh. It's what I think deal with it.

"Maia, I am about one minute away from stabbing you will a dagger," Annabeth said looking at me with eyes to kill.

"Really? Cause you have threatened me with that for years, you would think with a mother like that you would have better insults," I said smirking at the look on her face.

"You are so… grrrrr!" She said, I could almost see the cartoonish red steam coming from her ears.

"So I have been told, but we have work to do if you are done whining and being Ms. Self-righteous we should keep going. Asteria could be dyeing right now! Not that I care, but being turned in to a cantaloupe if you wish to be my guest," I said, after all l have a reputation to uphold.

"Hey I think we are nearing South Carolina," Percy said effectively breaking the tension. It was always hard to go on quests with them because those two always tended to band together and then argue over what the already agreed to. Just like a married couple.

"Anyway, we should stop to get some food, cause I am really hungry," Tristan said looking at the shore mournfully.

"Your right, I'm kind of hungry to. We should stop at a restaurant in Hilton Head," Annabeth said thoughtfully.

"Fine… but don't come cryin' to me when we all get turned into cantaloupes," I said.

"Technically cantaloupes can't cry," Annabeth said. I just rolled my eyes and I just couldn't help but feel our positions are reversed

"Let's go," I murmured, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was off; someone was watching us.

I whipped around just in time to see a sea green man jump on our sail boat. He was tall and powerfully built and had flowing river blue hair. He seemed to have scales and was shiny, just being around him made me feel like the sea was REALLY powerful; like all my life I thought I knew something and now here he was. The most powerful sea god (or so it felt at the time) was standing there.

"I am Trident the titan of the sea. Hand me the key and I might consider sparing your life," he said. His voice was like a thunderstorm.

"Um… No thanks," Percy said getting Riptide out.

"Your grave," he smirked.

"Oh yeah? Bring it," Tristan said.

"Um… Tristan you do know that he is a TITAN and he can't die right?" Annabeth said looking at him with worry.

"Have no fear! Maia is here," I said randomly.

"Riiiiiiigggghhhttt…" Percy said sarcastically.

Annabeth coughed and nudged me in the ribs. That's when I remembered that we were standing in front of the titan or the sea. Trident.

"Alpha Beta Zinc," Annabeth screamed.

Now unless you spent all summer learning the codes you would be very confused. This is a tactical move only used when we have an extremely powerful opponent. Really all we did was pray to our respective parents and hope for the best. This gives us all a power up (or in Annabeth's case more 'brain' energy) then Percy goes first as the Alpha, we all follow his moves as the 'beta' and Zinc basically means get out if you want to live.

Percy went in immediately, and made bold, rash moves. Everyone knew he would, that is why we picked him for this. We all followed without question, that is the only way this maneuver works. Trident just kept coming though, like he was playing with us to give us a thought that we might actually be an opponent for him.

"Are you done now?" He said with a chuckle.

When none of us answered, even me because I was trying to untangle myself in the rope I managed to get caught in.

"They may not be able to stop you, but the sea is MY terrain," Poseidon said, exhibiting the full aura that almost made ME tremble with fear and he was on our team!

"Well then, I guess we are about to find out who really rules the sea," Trident said smirking at the four of us.

"Just one thing before we start. You have an unfair advantage because of your little lackeys," He said pointing at us and sea-weed suddenly began wrapping itself around us.

"Let the games begin," Poseidon said smirking and getting out his trident. The symbol of his power glowing bright.

"Oh and you had better hope that your god wins. Because I am most certainly not going to be sparing you," but before he could continue his threat a bright blue beam of light hit his leg.

"Prepare to get thrown in Tarturous," Trident said and the battle continued.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The other side of me…

_Last time on The Huntress…_

"_Let the games begin," Poseidon said smirking and getting out his trident. The symbol of his power glowing bright._

"_Oh and you had better hope that your god wins. Because I am most certainly not going to be sparing you," but before he could continue his threat a bright blue beam of light hit his leg._

"_Prepare to get thrown in Tarturous," Trident said and the battle continued._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Walking down the hall gave me a familiar sense of comfort , though I had only been through these decorative halls once. I was afraid of this comforting feeling and pushed it away leaving only anxiety and fear. Anacletawas walking briskly behind me. Somehow I knew where I was suppose to go. As I pushed open the double doors the loud roar of monstrous voices stopped suddenly. There they were looking through the crowd of warriors. I heard growling from across the room and there stood a beautiful woman with long black hair and unusually colored eyes. She had a faint mystic glow that gave her a magical but evil look. I knew right away who she was I had only seen her daughter a few minutes ago.

"Lady Hecate what a pleasure to meet you." I spoke sweetly ignoring the strange glances I got from the monsters I passed. Joining the tall woman at her side I saw Kronos giving me a amused look.

"Asteria." She said my name with discomfort. If I knew my mythology well Asteria was her mothers name.

"I see you two already know each other so no need to waste precious time with introductions .Come it is time for you to receive your mark." He turned to me smiling brightly which kind of scared me. He stood from his large "throne" and guided me towards the door with his hand on my back gently showing me the way.

We entered a large garden full of statues that were beautifully carved in white marble but… they were all lacking one thing. Their heads. I forced down whatever was about to come up and continued to walk towards two large stones they were watch towers? What game is he playing at now?

"Your test my Asteria to beat me. In a game of chess. Monsters line up!" He yelled and the monsters that filed out of the meeting room with us lined up.

"Choose your Queen and King." He looked at me with a happy twinkle in his eye (creepy)

"Umm… Harpy girl as my queen and Black Minotaur as my king." I looked to the titan lord telling him it was his turn and so he chose and it went on and on from there until we had a complete set of players.

8 pawns. ,2 Bishop, 2 Knight, 1 King, 1 Queen, 2 Rook

All together 18 pieces just like a normal game. I was white and he was black once we had out prices aligned in to the proper order we were instructed to head towards our towers. I didn't even know what I was doing. Climbing up the white marble stairs took my breath away I felt like I was in another dimension or something. Even with Koronos Almost two miles away it was hard to get rid of the strange feeling I had when I was walking with him. Suddenly I jumped while hearing his voice all around me.

"Scared you didn't I?" He laughed loudly hurting my ears. I held my arm elbow to elbow taking deep breathes.

"White. Begin. Remember when you lose a monster they will die. If you give into me I will spare the remains. Choose well star maiden." He mocked me even when he couldn't see me. I felt frozen, clenching my hands into fists I ordered the first pawn.

"Pawn four one space forwards." I spoke through the horn that was place on the window sill."

"Pawn four one space forwards." The oily voice commanded and his pawn moved forwards growling uncontrollably. I wondered…how long I could hold out against him.

"Pawn five ...Forward." I whispered and the monster moved. The game went on and on. It seemed like hours before I would get a chance to really think.

"Come now Asteria were even finally make your move!" He yelled happily. I knew he could see me, struggling to keep on going monster after monster killing each other. It was just our kings and queens left all the monsters had been…well you know. This was my last chance. I could hear the hollers from below telling me to hurry up and win.

"I…Forfeit the match." Shaking my head I started down the stairs again. I had a plan to get myself out of this mess. To warn the other Demi-gods it was risky but it was the only chance I would have against the Titan lord.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"About time you start listening to me. Come we shall celebrate this event with a feast. You might want to change though."

Anacleta showed me back to my room. She made me take a long bath hoping this would calm my nerves it did anything but. While she scrubbed my back with a lufa I thought about Lawrence and Tristan hoping somehow they would be alright when the time came. How Maia and Annabeth were surviving was beyond me and Percy…That kid will seriously get himself killed one day.

"This isn't smart you know…He is not stupid Asteria, he has way of turning people when they don't know it. I would know…" She trailed off.

"You figured it out then. What I have to do to get out of here. I'm not some caged animal. I'm the daughter of the Goddess of The Hunt for god's sake. Don't worry about me just help me get ready for this "feast."

From then on Anacleta was my friend. We would plan secretly of our escape though we were secretly sure that it would never become reality.

The feast was formal I have to say Kronos knows how to throw a party if he's willing. But of course attire was totally different than I expected. If you haven't guessed already everyone was wearing full Greek clothing. Unknowingly I walked into the party with a white one sleeved waist gripper dress. Of course I got stares….a lot of stares including all the monsters that had more than one set of eye balls. Suddenly I felt an arm around my waist and gasped lightly.

"Your dressed a little differently than I would have expected. Come over here." He whispered in my ear and pushed me lightly to a dark corner where no one could see us.

"I will have to talk to Anacleta about how you dress from now on. " He said shaking his head as he looked me over.

"What do you mean how I dress from now on?" I asked frowning.

"Lets see….You like white huh? How about this…" He waved his hand and the dress I wore shifted back into its original state. He had control over the robe why am I not surprised.

"What are you talking about I'm not wearing this out there!" I hissed.

"Patience isn't one of your virtues is it?" He looked amused at my childish expression.

"It isn't one of yours either." I looked at the robe again it felt warm against my cool olive skin. The creamy white changed into black that shimmered with silver flecks. The dress tightened slightly on top and it was complete a gown of black and silver shaped into a twist of Greek and Regency, the empire design actually looked flattering to my face frame. When I looked myself over I noticed I had a silver chain around my waist that went down holding charms of the moon and stars. It really felt like he cared for a while until I remembered that he was the whole reason my friends have to live in danger. Why they cannot be carefree and fun when they are outside the camp. And ever since the break in at Camp Half Blood I heard about last year everyone was so tense.

He guided me out of the corner and brought me to his circle of companions. They greeted me with respect and included me in their conversations about bringing down the gods. I joined in every now and then but didn't comment much after I gave them a battle plan for killing Percy. They clearly didn't remember that there was another demi-god Neco son of Hades, whom could decide the fate of the world. Who could defeat them.


End file.
